


A Game of Happy Families: An Equilateral Triangle (an outtake)

by Leela



Series: A Game of Happy Families [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and slightly silly outtake wherein Harry has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Happy Families: An Equilateral Triangle (an outtake)

"I had a dream." I curled into Severus, dragging his arm down to encircle me, and reached over his chest to grab Draco's hand from where it lay on Severus's hip.

"What?" Draco blinked at me through the tangle of hair in his eyes, tried and failed to retrieve his hand. I gripped harder, anchoring myself to him.

"I haven't had one that horrible in years." I said.

"Does your scar hurt?" Severus asked. He tightened his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"No."

Draco yawned. "Something happen to one of our kids?"

"No."

"Is someone raping and pillaging amongst the Muggles?"

"No."

"Do you have your mouth around my prick? Or your hand stroking his?" Draco rested his chin on Severus's bicep, sleepy grey eyes revealing a glimmer of interest.

"No." Bastards could at least pretend to care.

Severus spoke with deceptive gentleness, "Then why did you awaken us?"

"Told you. I had a dream. A bad one." I struggled not to pout – bad enough that I sounded like I had when I was fifteen and lost. "There was only me, always alone, because you were dead, and you would barely acknowledge my existence, and—"

"Harry." Unable to extricate his hand, Draco pulled mine to his lips, grazing a kiss over my knuckles. "You're not alone. Not now. Not ever."

I sniffed and rubbed my damp cheeks on Severus's chest.

"Insufferable brat," Severus said and tousled my hair. "Now that we've resolved your latest existential crisis, can we go back to sleep?"

"Unless I can persuade you to put your lips around my prick." Draco laved my fingers and sucked them into his mouth.


End file.
